名誉 Honor
by Tamuril2
Summary: AU. Uryuu Ishida was weak and he was a Quincy to boot, but somehow he found his way into Squad Eleven. Follow the story of how this happened and what resulted from it.
1. Powerless

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No profit at all.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at a Bleach fic (though I've read the manga and watched the anime tons of times), so if there's anything wrong or some OCCness, please tell me, so I can fix it. This also has no beta, so if anyone would like to help me with that, it'd be appreciated.

* * *

Yachiru stiffened as she took in the rather large pile of Shinigami that lay about the Quincy's feet. Groans and coughs filled the air while warm blood painted the street and walls. When she and Kenny had been called upon to settle a disturbance, Yurichi hadn't expected this at all. She felt Kenny shake with excitement beneath her tiny fingers as he stepped towards the young boy. She gripped Kenny's coat tighter and giggled in anticipation. Only then did the Quincy notice them.

Blue eyes widened as he watched them approach. His blue and white outfit was torn in multiple places, blood seeping from some serious wounds, yet he seemed unfazed by this. Boney fingers pushed his glasses up his nose as he straightened. His left hand clenched an iron bar. "Captain Kenpachi."

His tone was taut, his body ready for a fight. Yurichi smirked. He reminded her of Feathers. Weak looking, but with a hidden, inner fire that put to shame most of the eleventh squad muscle-heads. Kenny stopped a few feet from him. "You beat these Shinigami?"

"I don't see anyone else here."

Kenny laughed, eying the fallen men. "They're gonna be gunnin' for ya now."

"Let them."

That caused Kenny to pause and tilt his head, bells jingling. Yachiru scanned the Quincy up and down as well. Way too thin, no muscles at all, seemingly powerless, and a bookworm, if the glasses were anything to go by, yet he'd defeated Captain Mayuri and then gone to help rescue Rukia, knowing he'd no powers left; rushed in with only his bare fists. She squeezed Kenny's shoulders slightly and he grunted in agreement. "Gonna be hard with no powers."

The Quincy gave a barely noticeable wince at the reminder. A twinge of sympathy surfaced within Yachiru – it must be hard to have lost all his powers and left like this. She shuddered to even think of it – reminded her of her years before Kenny. Kenny glanced worriedly at her shiver, but she sent him a reassuring grin. Kenny smirked as he turned back to the boy. "What's your name?"

"Ishida Uryuu." He pushed his glasses up again.

"Wanna learn how to dodge?"

The Quincy took a step back. "What do you mean?"

Kenny snorted. "You obviously don't know how to dodge, what with those wounds. Wanna learn how?"

"Are you implying that I'm weak?" There was a harsh, desperate edge to the boy's tone now. He was scared. Afraid they'd attack him in this vulnerable state. Afraid he'd lose to them. Afraid what defeat might mean for him. The Quincy raised the iron bar level to his face.

Kenny rolled his shoulders. "You are weak."

Hazy blue eyes widened once more at the blunt speech. The hand holding the bar trembled slightly. "Oh, really?"

There it was again. That desperate tone. The frantic scrambling to try and reassure himself that he could still win, even though it was obvious to anyone he was almost to the point of collapsing on the street. It made her stomach curl into a knot.

Kenny reached out, lightening quick, and ripped the bar out of the Quincy's hand. The boy gasped and staggered back. A skinny hand went briefly to his ribs as he winced. Ah, so he had some cracked or broken ribs. She wondered when he'd acquired them; early in the battle or later – it would show her what kind of strength he still possessed.

Kenny twirled the iron bar. "Hurt?"

The Quincy paled, but slowly straightened. He wavered a little and she almost thought he'd collapse right then and there. He surprised her though and remained standing. "So what if I am?"

The hidden message _I can still fight, so don't take me lightly _was loud and clear. Kenny swung the bar at the Quincy's face, stopping only a hair's breadth from the target. The boy never even flinched. Impressive.

Kenny grunted. "Not even gonna dodge?"

"You were never going to hit me."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes."

Kenny pulled back the bar and rested it on his shoulder. "So, ya can read your opponents intent. Good. It'll make things easier."

The Quincy raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Yachiru rolled her eyes. Evidently he wasn't all that smart. Couldn't even figure out when someone was offering him help. They'd have to fix that too. She jumped down off of Kenny and skipped over to the boy. "Wanna train with us?"

The Quincy's mouth opened and closed several times. She leaned in, hands stretched out wide. "It'll be fun!"

He shook his head – not in answer, but in confusion. "You're Shinigami."

Her nose crinkled in puzzlement. "So?"

"I'm a Quincy."

"So?"

He shook his head again. "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Nope!" She grinned. "Train with us!"

He sighed and mumbled something about having nothing less to lose. She shrugged off the deprecating words. He'd learn in time. Kenny tapped the iron bar against his shoulder. "Well, ya gonna accept her offer or not?"

He wavered a moment more before giving a small bow. "I accept your proposal."

"Real polite, aren'tcha?"

The Quincy blushed and looked away. She giggled. This was going to be fun! She couldn't wait 'til he was healed and could begin training. If this battle was anything to go by, he'd be promising. She stepped closer and caught his eye. "You should hurry and get healed. Kenny hates to wait long."

He nodded, leaning against the wall for support as his body finally rebelled against his will and betrayed him. He sank to the ground, not looking at them – probably ashamed of his obvious weakness. She patted his arm. "Don't worry, Kenny'll get you stronger."

* * *

And that's all she wrote folks. *bows Japanese style* Please leave me a review and tell me how I did.


	2. Initiation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. No Profit being gained.

* * *

The main hall was filled to the brim with drunken men shouting their boasts and challenges, but Yumichika still heard the front door slide open. He'd trained himself to be able to notice the little things; the sounds, smells, and instincts that most people took for advantage. He had to, what with his looks and zanpakuto, Ruri'iro Kujaku. He took a sip of expensive sake. The captain and lieutenant had brought a guest with them.

A thin smile of anticipation crawled up his lips as he realized just who their guest was. This would be a most interesting meeting.

Ikkaku leaned over, bald head shining in the evening light. "Oi, whatcha smilin' about?"

Yumichika poured himself more sake and smoothed his hair into perfect position. "You'll see."

Ikkaku scratched his head. "Eh?"

_**Idiot**_, Ruri'iro said smugly.

_Quiet, Fuji Kujaku._

_**I told you never to call me that!**_

_And yet I do._

The men soon detected the captain's spiritual pressure and the noise lessoned considerably, though those outside of the eleventh squad wouldn't have been able to detect the difference. The shoji doors parted and Captain Kenpachi stomped in, Lieutenant Yachiru clinging to the back of his coat. Greetings of _Captain!_ and _Lieutenant!_ resounded about the room. Cheers filled the air and more drinks were sloshed around, most ending up split on the floor. Yumichika dodged a stray bottle of sake and leaned back, waiting for the show to begin.

As usual, it was Ikkaku who spotted their guest first. "Oi, what's the Quincy doin' here?"

Yumichika smirked as the men quieted, their eyes hardening as they bore into the young boy. Yumichika took another sip of sake. "Isn't it obvious, Ikkaku?"

"Eh?"

"He's a guest."

"Wha…!" Ikkaku whirled around. "Captain!"

The men as one started to protest the notion.

"He can't be here, he's a Quincy!"

"He's weak!"

"He'll betray us all!"

And those were the polite objections. Yumichika grimaced at the more imaginative ones, blocking them from his memory. After all, only attractive things should stay in one's mind.

Captain Kenpachi gave a feral grin. "He's gonna learn how to dodge."

"D-Dodge?" Ikkaku spluttered ungracefully.

Yumichika shook his head, fingering the feathers adorning his right eye. "That bad?"

Captain Kenpachi snorted, which was answer enough. Yumichika turned his gaze onto the young boy still standing at the entrance of the main hall. He hadn't moved or spoken in his defense, which was to his credit. It wasn't that the words didn't affect him; Yumichika could see and sense they did. The Quincy just knew how to wait.

Yumichika moved onto his evaluation of the outer appearances. The Quincy's hair was acceptable and his clothes weren't bad; clean cut, fresh, though the perpetual white was annoying. – and what was with the mantel? Yumichika shook his head. The boy clearly put esthetics over practicality, a commendable if still foolish way of thinking. Yumichika, at least, knew how to accessorize without compromising his fighting skills. Perhaps, if the boy survived long enough, he'd suggest a few changes.

The Quincy's stance was a warrior's ready position – so he knew a few things about fighting then. Good, that would help him integrate into the squad. However, Yumichika could still see the unease and uncertainty that hovered over the boy. That would have to be taken care of quickly.

_**This is interesting,**_ Ruri'iro mused. _**Someone who has a decent sense of style.**_

_Indeed._

_**What're you thinking?**_

_You'll see._

Captain Kenpachi drank deeply from a large sake bottle as the objections became even louder. "Ya got a problem with him, beat him."

There was a long moment of silence following that pronouncement. Savage grins started to spout on every mouth as the men accepted the challenge. Yumichika shuddered at the uncouthness – did the captain even know what he was getting the boy into? He shoved that stray thought aside. Of course, Captain Kenpachi knew. He was doing the only thing that would allow the boy to stay with them, a battle.

Then the Quincy cleared his throat. "You spoke of an initiation, Captain."

"Yeah."

"Would I be correct in saying this is what you were talking about?"

Captain Kenpachi grunted in response.

"Very well, then. Let's take this outside."

"Why?" One brute demanded, standing up on wobbly feet.

"Because battles should be conducted outside. Besides," the Quincy pushed his glasses up and Yumichika could've sworn a brief smirk flashed across his face, "you'll need more room to defeat me."

The shock those words produced was more than amusing. Mouths hung open, eyes widened, and no few men narrowed their eyes. Yumichika chuckled. The boy was deliberately insulting the men; trying to get them enraged enough to not think rationally. Clever.

This would be quite some battle.

A quick scramble from weapons and they were all outside in the evening light. The Quincy strode over to the far end of the practice field, then faced them, hands behind his back. "Whenever you're ready."

That was all one new recruit needed. He rushed forward with a shout, sword drawn and ready for the kill. The Quincy never moved, his eyes calmly tracking the larger man. At the last moment, the boy swerved to the left and preformed a roundabout kick, one that Yumichika knew had to have broken a few ribs. Indeed, the new recruit fell to one knee and clutched his right ribs.

"Y-You little –"

"Is this the best you've got?" The Quincy straightened his white jacket. "Pathetic."

Another man stepped forward. "What did'ja…? Are you implin' that we're weak?"

"And if I am?" The Quincy's glasses flashed.

"You bastard!"

That seemed to be the words the other men were waiting for. They rushed forward as one, weapons heaved above their heads. Again, the Quincy didn't move, didn't even blink in worry. He waited until they were inches from him before he made to defend himself.

_**He waits until the last moment, so as to know where they'll attack,**_ Ruri'iro said as the Quincy preformed a series of quick jabs to the closest men's legs and arms, rendering them useless.

_He knows pressure points._

_**Could be an interesting opponent…his sense of style needs work though.**_

_Indeed. Perhaps, I'll help him out with that._

_**You're so kind.**_

_Quiet! You're distracting me from the battle._

If it could be called a battle, that is. A bloody massacre was what Yumichika called it. The men were letting their anger overpower their rational minds, thus giving the Quincy all he needed to defeat them. Only a few lucky individuals were getting even marginally close enough to lay a blow on him. By now, a quarter of his opponents were on the ground in pain and the Quincy showed no signs of slowing down.

"He's beating them good!" Lieutenant Yachiru squealed in delight, clapping her tiny hands.

_This is embarrassing._ Yumichika stepped forward, hand on Ruri'iro's hilt. The honor of squad eleven was at stake now. "Enough of this."

Ikkaku blocked his path. "This one's mine."

Already Yumichika could see the battle lust in his best friend's eyes. He smirked. "Very well."

The bald man stomped over, his sword, Hōzukimaru, laid across his shoulders. The men scurried away, wise enough to know not to get between Ikkaku and a fight. The Quincy wiped a stray dribble of blood from the corner of his mouth and watched his friend approach with wary eyes.

So, the boy could tell this new opponent was different. That spoke well of his observations skills, something every warrior needed. However, Yumichika knew that the Quincy would lose this battle. He was tired, if his deep breaths and slightly hunched shoulders were anything to go by. His stamina would be another thing they'd have to work on.

_It's good, but not quite there yet._

_**Ikkaku's going to crush him.**_

_Indeed. _

The third seat of squad eleven stopped a few feet from the boy and smirked. "Squad Eleven, Third Seat, Madarame Ikkaku."

The boy's blue eyes widened and then narrowed, uncertainty seeping through them. "Ishida Uryuu."

Ikkaku threw him a sword. "Ready to die?"

The boy stiffened, but got into a ready position with his newly acquired weapon. "Are you?"

Ikkaku threw back his head and laughed. Yumichika admired the Quincy's nerve. Not many people he knew took Ikkaku's death statements this well, seeing them as somehow coming from an insane person. Yet despite the fact that the words seemed to chill the Quincy, the boy stood ready to fight. Yumichika saw respect start to grow in some of the older squad member's eyes.

Ikkaku swung a lazy blow at the Quincy, which the boy easily blocked. So, his friend wanted to test the waters first. That was interesting. It meant Ikkaku was respecting the boy's abilities, weak though they were. Another slow thrust, this time from Ikkaku's sheath, another dodge from the boy.

The Quincy pushed his glasses up his nose as he stood again. "If you're going to fight me, please do so without insulting me."

Ikkaku paused and then gave a toothy grin. Yumichika shook his head. The boy didn't know what he was asking for. With the request from the Quincy registered, Ikkaku's attacks became more frenzied and faster. The Quincy winced as each blow landed, but didn't back away. Instead, the boy pushed forward himself, aiming lethal strikes at Ikkaku's neck, arms, and stomach. The blows, however, didn't faze Ikkaku.

His friend merely accepted the pain they brought and handed them back twofold. Yumichika winced as Ikkaku landed yet another hit to the Quincy's left arm. The boy cried out and leapt away, narrowly dodging a blow to the head. He inspected the damage done to his arm, one eye still on Ikkaku. The Quincy's left arm hung limp now, either numb or broken. Blood trickled out from multiple small wounds on his body.

_He's not going to last much longer. _

Ikkaku saw this truth as well and attacked with double speed, ending the battle with a quick blow of his sword's hilt to the boy's forehead. The Quincy's eyes widened at the unexpected attack. His right hand reached out and grabbed hold of Ikkaku's in a desperate attempt to stay in the fight, but then his eyes rolled back and he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

A roar of approval deafened the courtyard and the men rushed to congratulate Ikkaku. Slaps to the back and arm punches were extended. Yumichika strolled over and smirked at his friend. "Took you long enough."

Ikkaku snorted and rolled his shoulders. "Whatever."

One of the men kicked the unconscious Quincy. "What're we gonna do with him?"

Silence followed that question. Yumichika glanced at Captain Kenpachi. He was watching the men with keen interest, an indescribable look in his eyes. Lieutenant Yachiru also watched them, her pink eyes sparkling in anticipation.

_So, they're going to let us decide the Quincy's fate._

_**The others won't accept him.**_

_I'm not so sure. He showed considerable strength and determination. They'll value that._ Yumichika cleared his throat. "Let's find him a room."

* * *

And that's it, folks. Please, review and tell me how I did with Yumichika and Ruri'iro's POV.


	3. Coward's Bravery Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. *cries*

**A/N: **I'm so, so, SO sorry for the long wait...and how short it is. This chapter just won't let me write it. I blame Ikkaku's character for it. *Ikkaku growls* That's not fair! *Tam* So? It's true. You're a hard character to write for me. If anyone has any suggestions for part two, please, please, PLEASE tell me them. I'm at a complete blank for what to write next.

* * *

The burn of the cheap sake helped lessen the tumble of thoughts pounding in Ikkaku's head. He growled, reaching across the tavern's stained table, and filled his cup to the brim. Stupid Quincy. He downed the clear alcohol. This was all his fault. More sake sloshed into Ikkaku's cup, some spilling onto his bandaged hand.

The dampened cloths renewed his anger and his grip on the cup tightened. Idiot! Why'd he gotten involved? Clearly, it hadn't been his fight to begin with. Obviously, the boy'd had it coming to him. What'd the Quincy expect, being arrogant and acting all holier-than-thou? Sake dripped from the corner of his mouth as Ikkaku gulped his drink.

A whoosh of fresh air mixed with perfume hit him as Matsumoto slide into the seat across from him. "Bad day?"

Ikkaku glared at her. She'd had to have heard by now. The whole of the Seireitei had to know. More sake burned his throat. "Not sure whatcha mean."

Matsumoto flipped her orange-red hair. "Oh, I think you do."

"Whatcha hear?" He was curious. What rumors had started? Were they as bad as the real thing? Did he need to start expecting a visit from his captain? His fingers curled around Hōzukimaru at that last thought. It was a strict rule in Squad eleven that you didn't get involved with another member's battle – even if they were losing.

Matsumoto leaned forward, a predatory smile on her flawless lips. "You intervened in a fight to help Ishida."

Ishida, was it? Not Quincy. Ikkaku hadn't known the two were that close. Then again, they had been rumored to go out for a few drinks. He slumped back in his seat, eyes half lidded. "Is that what they're sayin'?"

"Oh, they're more than just saying it."

Ikkaku stiffened at that. Oh, he was dead. No, he was more than dead. When the captain found out about this…Ikkaku licked his dry lips. He needed to get assigned to a post far away from here, and fast. No. He shook his head. No, he would face this like a man. He'd called this shame upon him; now, he'd have to deal with it.

Ikkaku scooted out of the chair. Matsumoto raised an eyebrow. "Where're you going?"

"Training."

She glanced about the crowded tavern, then leaned closer to him. "You did a good thing, Ikkaku. You know that, right?"

He snorted. "Sure."

"I mean it. Ishida was in trouble."

He shrugged, suddenly uncomfortable. "He'd have been fine."

Matsumoto's eyes flashed in anger. "He's in the healing ward, Ikkaku! He's not fine!"

The uncomfortable feeling that'd been niggling at the pit of his stomach since the beginning of this reared its ugly head. She was right, deep down he knew that, but it went against everything Squad eleven stood for. Single battles, muscle over smarts, the fight for the top of the food chain, death in the heat of combat…yet, when he'd come across the Quincy and his…friends…something rose in Ikkaku that only Yumichika had ever been able to evoke out of him.

The need to protect.

He hadn't consciously thought about his actions, he'd just done what felt right. And that's what was getting at him. What had induced such feelings from him? With Yumichika, it'd been easy. Their love of fighting had drawn them together as comrades and then as friends – you looked out for your friends. But this Quincy…Ikkaku hadn't known him long enough to justify his deeds this afternoon.

Ikkaku scowled at Matsumoto and stormed out of the tavern, ignoring her calls and the curses from the other patrons as he shoved his way through. Once outside, he stomped towards the eleventh squad barracks. Might as well get this over with. He glanced up at the dark sky. He'd be kicked out the squad, of that he was sure, but not before Captain Kenpachi killed him.

He kicked a rock, watching it bounce ahead of him with morbid fascination. Out of all the reasons for the captain finally offing him, this wasn't the one he'd put at the top of his list. Coward, they say over his corpse. A selfish coward. He'd rushed into another member's battle and taken his honor away from him. Didn't matter if said member was the Quincy, it still counted.

You're breaking your promise! Hōzukimaru snarled at him.

Shut up! I'm going to die by his hand, so what do you care?

This isn't what we agreed to, and you know it!

Not my fault.

Shut up and fix this, now!

How?

But his zanpakuto merely fumed in silence, leaving him to try and come up with a scenario where he lived and Captain Kenpachi felt that he'd been properly dealt with. Nope, it wasn't coming. Not even a little bit. There wasn't any way this would end with him living.

Try harder!

You try harder!

More quiet seething followed and Ikkaku tried to ignore the sensation – which was really disturbing when you got right down to it – how did you ignore someone who was in your head all the time? Talk about power. He shook his head and punched the wall next to him.

Curse that Quincy! Why'd he have to go and get him in this situation? His clenched fist shook with suppressed anger. Curse those Shinigami too! Gutless bastards, the lot of them. Using that kido Geki.

* * *

And that's it. Sorry again for it being so short. Hopefully the second part will be longer. Again, any suggestions are more than welcome (in fact, they're pleaded for).

*Geki = a kido that paralyzes the victim.


End file.
